I Have Never Seen Love
by animallvr682
Summary: Grimmjow is bored and Ulquiorra happens to walk by on his way to a mission. What happens when they find a strange book in a cave and Ulquiorra becomes curious? Grimm/Ulq...Lemon Warning.


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Story Requested by Lizz2795

* * *

I Have Never Seen Love…

Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was bored. He let himself fall back into the sand beneath him. He stared up into the empty sky, wishing he had something to do.

"Are you busy?"

Grimmjow tilted his head back to look at the man standing behind him. "What do you want, Ulquiorra?"

"I don't want anything at the moment. I was simply walking." Ulquiorra walked passed Grimmjow without even bothering to look down at him.

"If you didn't want anything then why did you ask me if I'm busy?" Grimmjow rolled to his feet and started to follow the other man. Maybe he would provide a temporary distraction to his boredom.

"You looked like you were busy. But you weren't doing anything but lying there." He stopped and turned to look at the other man. "Is there a reason you are following me?"

"Not really. Where are you going?"

"Aizen has given me orders to search a cave nearby." He turned back around and continued walking.

"Mind if I come along? I'm bored."

"You can do anything you want, Grimmjow, as long as you stay out of my way."

"Okay then. So what are we looking for in the cave?"

"_I_ am looking for a book Aizen believes a Hollow hid in the cave."

"What kind of book?"

"I do not know. Aizen does not need to tell me every detail of the orders he gives me."

"It would make things easier if he did. What if we get there and the cave is full of books? How will we know which one he wants? If he doesn't give enough details we don't know that we are doing exactly what he wants. And when we don't he gets all mad and has a tendency to throw things."

"You talk to much, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snorted, but shut his mouth. He followed Ulquiorra for an hour until they finally came over a hill of sand and the cave they were looking for was off to the right. Ulquiorra angled towards it, Grimmjow tight on his heels. When they reached the entrance, Grimmjow stopped and looked it over. It had looked bigger from further away. "Is this it? It's barely big enough to fit through."

"You do not have to follow me anymore." Ulquiorra dropped to his knees and crawled into the hole.

Cursing, Grimmjow followed him. _Oh well, _he thought. _At least the view isn't half bad._ Grimmjow was so intent on staring at Ulquiorra's ass that he ran into it when Ulquiorra stopped to get back to his feet when the cave widened.

"Grimmjow. Would you please stop following me so closely?"

"Sorry." Grimmjow grumbled as he got to his feet. He looked around him and frowned. The cave was a small almost perfect circle. He could probably lay down and touch each side with his feet and hands if he stretched out. "So where is it?"

"It would hardly be hidden if it were in plain sight." He walked around the wall of the cave, eyes intently looking inside cracks and hollows. "If you are going to be here, you could try looking with me."

"Right." He went to the wall opposite the other man and started looking. He stopped in front of a deep hole in the wall and stuck in arm in. He reached in until his shoulder hit the wall and his fingers brushed against something. "I think I found it." He strained to reach in farther but the hole was to small. "I cant reach it though."

"Move. Let me try." As Grimmjow stepped back he moved forward. He slid his arm into the hole and, like the other man, stopped just as his fingers brushed along what he knew was the spine of a book. He pulled his arm out and looked into the hole. "I need your help."

Grimmjow blinked. "Did the amazing Ulquiorra just ask me for my help?"

Ulquiorra turned and gave Grimmjow a blank face. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Dislocate my shoulder and put my arm in the hole. I should be able to grab it but I will be unable to move my arm."

"Your kidding right? That's going to hurt."

"The pain does not concern me."

Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. "Fine. It's your body." He held out his hand. "Give me your arm." Ulquiorra put his right wrist in Grimmjow's hand and simply stood while the man gripped his wrist in one hand and put the other under his arm. "Brace your legs so you don't fall when I pull."

"Just do it." Grimmjow pulled and Ulquiorra's eyes twitched as his shoulder dislocated. He was mildly surprised at Grimmjow's strength that he was able to do it on the first try.

"You okay?" Grimmjow hadn't failed to notice the twitch of pain that crossed the mans face.

"I am fine. If you would help me put my arm in the hole please."

Grimmjow nodded and lifted the mans arm carefully. He may not have been showing it, but it had to hurt. He guided his hand slowly into the hole and then stepped back as he leaned forward. "Are you sure you're okay? Doesn't it hurt?"

"The pain is irrelevant." His shoulder hit the wall and sent a spike of pain through his body. He fought back is body's desire to pull away from the pain and pushed farther into the hole. With his shoulder dislocated, his fingers were able to hook the spine of the book. He pinched the book between his fingers. "Would you mind pulling me out? Slowly. I do not have a very good grip on the book."

"Sure." Grimmjow stepped up behind Ulquiorra and put one arm over his left shoulder and one around his right side, his hands on his chest. "Ready?"

"Yes. But you do not need to be so close."

"Shut up." He pulled the man back slowly, being careful not to cause him further pain. When he helped him pull half of his arm out, he stepped back. "Let go of the book, I'll get it out."

Ulquiorra nodded and stepped back until his arm fell out of the hole. He put his left hand on his dislocated shoulder. It felt like someone had ripped his arm off. "Could you fix this first?"

Grimmjow nodded and lifted the mans arm. "You should lay down, it will make it easier." Ulquiorra only nodded and did as he was told. "This is going to hurt." Grimmjow braced a foot against the mans ribs and gripped the arm in both hands. He gave it a hard yank and felt the bone pop back into place at the same time Ulquiorra cried out from the pain. "Shit. You okay?"

"Stop asking me that question. Get the book and give me a moment to heal the damage you caused."

Grimmjow felt his temperature rise in anger. "I caused? You're the one that told me to dislocate your damn arm. Big lot of thanks I get for helping you, you asshole." He spun around and put his hand in the hole and pulled out the book. He looked down at it. It was a modern hardback book. The picture on the cover was of two men entwined in an obviously sexual position. "What the fuck is this?" He opened the book to find more pictures. As he flipped through, they got progressively more graphic. Two men with their mouths on each other, one man on his knees with the other entering him from behind. "Why the fuck would Aizen want this filth?" He felt himself blushing as he closed the book and dropped it in the sand next to Ulquiorra. "Sick fuck."

"Aizen has his reasons." Ulquiorra sat up and lifted the book. He opened it and blinked down at the pictures. He had never seen anything like it, didn't even know such things were possible. "What is this exactly?"

Grimmjow snorted. "As if you don't know. Aizen likes to watch men fuck. That's what it is."

"Watch men fuck? I don't understand." He got to his feet and wiped the sand off of his back. His arm felt much better now that he had devoted some of is energy to healing the torn muscle.

"Aizen is a pervert. The end. Can we leave now?" He turned his back to the other man and leaned against the rock to adjust his throbbing shaft. The last thing he needed was for Ulquiorra to see that the book aroused him. "So I guess we need to bring that to him now." He turned to see Ulquiorra staring at him. He glanced down at the book and then back up. "What?"

Ulquiorra pointed to the front of Grimmjow's body. "Your body reacts to these pictures. Why?"

Grimmjow flushed in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "None of your fucking business. Can we go now?"

"Not just yet. I'm curious. Your actions interest me." He looked down at the book again and turned another page to see one man on his knees with his mouth on the erection of another man. He turned the book to face Grimmjow. "What is the purpose of this?"

Grimmjow shifted. If it were anyone else, he would suspect the man was coming on to him, however odd the come on was. But Ulquiorra didn't have emotions like that. "It feels good. That's the point. Do you have a point in asking me that?"

Ulquiorra shrugged. "As I said, I am curious. It looks like an intimate thing. Why would they allow pictures of themselves to be taken in such a situation?"

"Money. Humans do all kinds of things for money."

"They did this for money?" He shook his head and looked at the book again. "Intimate acts should not be displayed in the open."

"I take it that Aizen has never included you in his entertainments."

"Entertainments?"

"You really don't know?" When Ulquiorra just continued to stare at him, he shook his head and pulled the book from his hands. "Aizen likes to make people fuck so he can watch. He sits and jacks off through the whole thing and wont let them stop until he is satisfied."

"Has he ever made you do this?"

Grimmjow's hands tightened into fists and he threw the book across the cave to hit the opposite wall and fall into the sand. "More then once."

"Who has he made you do this with?"

"What's it to you? He's never made you do it, well good for you. It's not something I would wish on my worst enemy. It's degrading and a waste of time and energy."

"Who?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth and turned his back to the other man. "Gin usually. Aizen says Gin likes having me under him to punish me for my mouth."

"You say that such actions feel good, but it seems that you do not enjoy doing them."

"Not when it's put on display for Aizen and his twisted fantasy's. Not when I'm forced to let Gin use me. That is rape, not love."

"Love. You want it to be love?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Everyone wants love."

"Love is not something that can be seen. It does not exist, Grimmjow. It is just an emotion."

"What would you know? Maybe if Aizen forced you into his little shows you would learn the difference between letting someone you hate fuck you and doing it with someone you care for."

"I do not hate or care for anyone. Emotions are a waste of time." He walked to the book and picked it up off the ground. "New experiences do interest me however. Perhaps I will ask Aizen to allow me to participate in these activities."

"You don't want to do that, Ulquiorra. You wont enjoy it. I can promise you that."

"I will not know until I try." He looked up at Grimmjow and had a thought. "Of course, if you think I shouldn't do it that way, perhaps you could teach me."

"Teach you what?" Grimmjow turned around again to look at the other man. He was flipping through the book again.

"Teach me this activity. I wish to try it. It looks interesting."

"You want me to teach you how to fuck?"

"Yes. Unless you are to busy." Ulquiorra looked up at him with a blank face and blank eyes.

"This is just something curious and new to you, isn't it? You don't know what it is so you want to try it yourself and see what it is like. Well you can find someone else to fuck, Ulquiorra. I'm not a toy to be played with and tossed aside. Aizen does it to me because I cant stop him. But I wont let you or anyone else treat me that way."

"I do not think you are a toy, Grimmjow. You frustrate me at times, but I find you interesting as well. You are different then the others. I simply wanted you to teach me something I do not know since you are experienced with it. If you do not want to do so all you had to do was say no. I will find someone else."

Grimmjow ground his teeth and fisted his hands again. "That isn't it. What I meant was that if I do this, I don't want to be used and tossed aside."

"I do not understand what you mean."

Taking a deep breath, Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you ever been curious what it would be like to actually care about something?"

"Not really, no."

"How can you not care about anything? Isn't there anything you really want?"

"Right now I wish to learn these activities."

"That isn't what I meant."

"What is it you want, Grimmjow?"

"Same thing I have wanted for a while now. I want someone who cares about me. I want someone who sees me as more then a tool or a weapon or a toy. I want someone who wants me because they want _me_. I want to be with one person, and only one person." He shook his head again and crossed his arms over his stomach. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand more then you think I do. Do you think I never grow tired of only being wanted for my abilities?"

"Do you? You never show it."

"I said that emotions are a waste of time. I never said I do not feel them."

"So what are you feeling now?"

Ulquiorra turned his head to the side and stared into Grimmjow's eyes. "I am currently curious what it would feel like to kiss you. But you have stated that you do not want that."

Grimmjow swallowed. "If I tell you something, will you keep it to yourself?"

"What reason would I have to tell anyone?"

"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now. But I didn't think you would be interested in me that way."

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side again. "I probably would not have been. But I am now." He looked down at the pictures in the book again. "I did not know such things were possible. But now that I do, I would like to try them. Perhaps afterwards, I will want to do this often. Perhaps only with you."

"I don't want a maybe, Ulquiorra. I admire you. I have wondered what it would be like to be with you, if only you would show just the smallest bit that you could care about me." He shook his head and leaned back against the wall of the cave.

"I do not know how to care for someone." He looked off, deep in thought, his eyes not really focused on anything. "I have seen in others this thing called caring. I have often wondered what it would feel like. To have thoughts about someone other then myself. But I do not know exactly what it means to care for someone."

"When you care for someone, you want to see them happy. It hurts you to see them hurt. Thoughts of them being hurt cause you emotional pain. You want to be with them. You want to have them by your side. You want to touch them, to hold them, to comfort them when they are hurting. That is part of caring for someone. But it is so much more then that. It isn't something that can be completely described."

Ulquiorra looked thoughtful. "I feel distress when you are hurt in battle. Is this caring?"

Grimmjow smiled softly. "Somewhat. Do you feel that for anyone else?"

"No. Others do not concern me. You interest me. I do not enjoy seeing you injured."

"How does it make you feel?"

"The last time you were injured, I had a thought that I wished I could share my gift of healing with you. So you would not suffer for to long."

Grimmjow pushed away from the wall and walked to the other man. He stopped in front of him and put his hand against his cheek. "I am going to kiss you now." When Ulquiorra nodded, Grimmjow leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the other mans. He licked his lips and the man pulled back sharply. "Sorry. I should have explained first."

Ulquiorra put a hand to his lips and touched them with the tips of his fingers. "What did you do?"

"I used my tongue. It is a part of kissing. If you want me to teach you, you need to stop pulling away until you get a good feel for what it is I am doing. Then you can tell me if you like it or not."

"Alright." He dropped his eyes to his hands when Grimmjow pulled the book out of them and tossed it over his shoulder. Grimmjow put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him until his back hit the wall. As he leaned in to kiss him again, he lifted his face and met his lips. They were soft against his, and demanding. When he felt Grimmjow's tongue against his lips again, he opened them and allowed him to explore his mouth.

Grimmjow held Ulquiorra's face in his hands as he kissed him. It was hot and passionate and everything Grimmjow had ever hoped it would be. But he still doubted the mans intentions. He pulled back and was mildly surprised when Ulquiorra's lips followed him, not wanting to break the kiss. "Wait." The man opened his eyes and blinked at him. "How did that feel?"

"Amazing. Do it again." Ulquiorra leaned towards him but he put his hands on his shoulders to hold him back. "Is there a problem?"

Grimmjow shook his head and sighed. "Ulquiorra, I want you. But I want more then to be used as an experiment. I want you. Do you know what that means?"

Ulquiorra let his lips lift in a small smile, something Grimmjow had never seen before. "You want to be with me. You want to be by my side. You want to touch me and hold me and warm my bed at night."

Grimmjow flushed and cleared his throat. "Yes, well." He shifted on his feet and ran his hands down the mans arms. "I can't do this if you don't want me, too."

"I do what you. I want you to kiss me again. I want to feel your hands on me." He took Grimmjow's hands in his and placed them on his face. "I have never felt this much desire before. Please don't stop, Grimmjow." He leaned into the man again and this time he surrendered and kissed him again. His hands slid around to the back of his neck and he held his head tightly as he explored his mouth again.

Grimmjow moved his hands from the mans neck to his shoulders and down his arms. He moved them to Ulquiorra's hips and the man moaned softly at the contact. Curious what other sounds the man could make, he slipped his fingers under the mans shirt and moved his lips to his neck. He gasped when Grimmjow set his teeth into his neck as his fingers lightly played over the skin of his lower belly. He jumped slightly when Ulquiorra's fingers touched his stomach. He groaned as they slowly traced the edge of the hole in the center of his belly. He moved his lips to trace the edge of the hole between Ulquiorra's collarbones. The man moaned and his entire body shivered. Grimmjow knew what he was feeling. It was the same thing he had felt the first time someone else had touched him there. It was an incredible feeling. Just a light touch and it felt like that other person was filling that hole. Filling that missing piece of the soul.

Ulquiorra couldn't make his body stop shaking. His skin felt like it was on fire. The empty piece of his body, of his soul, suddenly didn't feel empty anymore. He could feel Grimmjow there. He could feel him through his whole body. He had never felt such pleasure before. And he suddenly knew what it was to want someone. To want to be with someone. To have that person want him back. He could feel Grimmjow's desire for him and his own thoughts echoed his. He wanted this man. He gripped Grimmjow's hips and pulled his body tightly against his own. He could feel the mans erection against his hip as his own body swelled in response.

Grimmjow growled as he felt Ulquiorra's body respond to his. He gripped the mans shirt and yanked it open, pushing it off of his body to pool on the ground at his feet. He had a moment to see the mildly startled look in the mans eyes before his lips were back on his skin, kissing and sucking and licking along his collarbones. Ulquiorra was so lost in the feeling that his hands were simply resting on Grimmjow's hips. Grimmjow shifted his hips and ground his shaft against the other mans. Ulquiorra moaned loudly and his knees collapsed. Grimmjow caught him as he fell and held him against him as he regained his balance.

"You okay?" Grimmjow ran his lips along the mans neck as he spoke.

"I told you to stop asking me that." Ulquiorra straightened his body back out and turned his head to capture Grimmjow's lips with his own.

"I cant help it. Your reactions worry me some."

"How so?" He didn't want to talk. He wanted to touch and feel more. He scraped his teeth along the mans neck, making his shiver and groan.

"You aren't acting like yourself. You never react to anything. Don't get me wrong, I think your reactions to me are incredibly hot. But it just doesn't seem like you."

"Would you rather I have no reaction to you?" He ran his hands up Grimmjow's chest to grip his shoulders. He pushed his shirt off of his body and grabbed him to spin him around. Grimmjow grunted as his bare back hit the cave wall.

The grunt quickly turned into a full throated moan as Ulquiorra pressed their bodies together again and his hands and lips continued to explore his body. "No. I love your reactions. You just seem like a different person right now." Ulquiorra started to suck on his neck and he groaned. "Oh, God. That feels good."

"Stop talking." Ulquiorra went back to what he was doing when Grimmjow nodded. He was enjoying the man being so passive to his exploring. His hands moved around to his back and he leaned his entire body against him as he played his fingers up the center of his back. When hands gripped his ass, he thrust his hips forward and was rewarded with a deep moan as their erections rubbed together again.

"We need to lay down before my knees give out." Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra away from him. Before he could step away from the wall, the man dropped to his knees and put his hands on his hips to push him back again.

"I'm not finished yet. I want to try something." He hooked his fingers in the front of Grimmjow's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Grimmjow stepped out of them automatically and once he had tossed them aside, Ulquiorra lifted his eyes to see Grimmjow fully nude for the first time. His cock stood long and thick from his body, rock hard and twitching as Ulquiorra's breath touched it. He reached his hands up and cupped the hard length, feeling its heat against his skin.

Grimmjow shivered and groaned. He leaned back against the wall and braced his legs under him. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Ulquiorra looked up into his eyes as he leaned forward and licked away the pearl of fluid that was building in his slit. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked softly.

Grimmjow moaned and ran his fingers into Ulquiorra's hair. "That feels really good."

Ulquiorra moaned an affirmation and took more of Grimmjow's length into his mouth. He closed his eyes and sucked as he pulled his head back. Grimmjow moaned loudly and his fingers tightened in his hair. He must have been doing something right then. He started to move faster and Grimmjow's breathing sped up in response. The muscles in his thighs tightened and he pulled Ulquiorra back roughly by the hair. He looked up at him and frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You did everything right. But if you don't stop I'm going to come. And I don't want to come yet." Grimmjow slid to the floor and captured Ulquiorra's lips. He crawled forward until the other man was on his back with him kneeling over him. "I want you to feel this too." He moved his lips to the mans neck, sliding them down until he was able to lick the edge of the hole between his collarbones. Ulquiorra's body shivered under him and his hands rose to trace along his ribs as he moved farther down his body. He pulled one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked harshly. Ulquiorra's fingers dug into his ribs as his body arched off the ground and he cried out. Grimmjow grinned as he released the nipple and flicked his tongue over it before moving to the next one. The body under him twisted and shook from the pleasure. He wanted to know how strongly he would react when he took his cock into his mouth, but he wanted to make his way down his body slowly, giving every inch of his body the attention it deserved.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's voice was chocked with pleasure. He wanted to say something, but his mind was fuzzy and he couldn't think of what to say. Every touch, every kiss, was slowly driving him mad. He had never felt this way before. His cock ached fiercely, yet another thing he had never experienced. He had never before been aroused, and at this moment he felt like he had been for an eternity. "Please. Touch me more. I need you to touch me. Please."

Grimmjow looked up from where he had been running his tongue along the top of Ulquiorra's pants. "I've never heard you beg before, Ulquiorra." He nipped at the mans belly as his hands ran up his thighs to the top of his pants. "It was fucking sexy. Do it again."

Ulquiorra swallowed painfully. "Please, Grimmjow." He put his hands into the mans hair and gently pushed his hair back from his eyes. "Please touch me more. I need you to touch me there. It hurts." He shivered softly and closed his eyes.

Grimmjow frowned. "What hurts?"

"My penis. It's never felt like this before. It aches." Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked down at Grimmjow. His face was hovering over the swollen bulge in his pants. He swallowed and twisted his hips slightly. "Please. Do something."

Grimmjow grinned and pulled Ulquiorra's pants off in a swift motion. He looked down at the man laying nude under him. "You are so beautiful, Ulquiorra." He laid between the mans legs and licked the inside of his thighs as he pushed his legs open to accommodate his shoulders. "Have you ever came before?"

"No."

"Do you know what it is, though?"

"I have never paid attention to sexual matters. They never interested me before today."

"Okay. When I suck you, you are going to come. It is going to feel strange at first, like your body is going to explode. Don't fight it. It will feel good. I promise."

Ulquiorra nodded. He didn't think he could speak as he watched Grimmjow slowly lower his mouth to his throbbing cock. He kissed the wide head softly, sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his groin. "Oh God, Grimmjow. More. Please more."

Grimmjow gripped the mans thighs in his hands as he bend his head to take him into his mouth. He took every inch of him down his throat until his lips pressed against the smooth skin at the base of his cock. He sucked hard and Ulquiorra cried up as his hips lifted up towards him. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the mans thighs and held him still as he started to work him, sucking hard and moving fast.

Ulquiorra's was panting, his breath ragged. It felt so fucking good. He couldn't see through the starbursts of pleasure flashing I his eyes. He felt a ball of heat growing in his groin. He had a passing thought about fighting it off, but Grimmjow had said not to. He was greatly enjoying the new feelings his body was experiencing. His muscles started to bunch and jump with the shocks of pleasure. The ball of heat was growing into a searing ache. He was about to say something about it to Grimmjow when the heat spilled over. Every muscle in his body tensed and he screamed as the heat exploded and shot through his cock and into Grimmjow's mouth. He felt the mans throat swallowing around him as the muscle spasms faded and he collapsed back into the sand. He hadn't even noticed that his body had lifted half off the ground.

Grimmjow looked up into hazy green eyes and let the still swollen shaft fall from his mouth. "Fuck. You taste good. You are so amazing." He nipped at the mans belly again as he moved his body up until he could take his face in his hands and look him directly in the eye. "You okay?"

Ulquiorra laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. "That was amazing." He pulled Grimmjow's mouth to his and kissed him passionately. He pulled back after getting a through taste of the remnants of his seed and licked his lips. "I want you to do that again." He sighed and let his arms drop beside him in the sand. "But I think I need a small rest."

"Hmm. I'll do that again if you really want me to. But I want to try something else." He hooked his arms under Ulquiorra's legs and lifted him enough to tuck his knees under him. He spread the mans legs around his hips and put his fingers to his own lips. "Are you ready for the next lesson?"

"Are you going to put it inside of me?" Ulquiorra wiggled his hips until he felt Grimmjow's stiff shaft rub against him.

"That's what I'm planning on doing. But I wont if you don't want me to."

"I want you to."

"It might hurt a bit at first. But it will feel good."

"You just dislocated my shoulder and then put it back in place. Pain is irrelevant."

Grimmjow smiled and shook his head. "This is a different type of pain. But it wont last long."

Ulquiorra took Grimmjow's face in his hands and drew his thumbs across his bottom lip. "I trust you."

Grimmjow felt his heart skip a beat. He turned his head and kissed the palms of Ulquiorra's hands. "I wont lie to you, Ulquiorra. Ever." He looked down at the man and let every ounce of his feelings for him show in his eyes. He stared into those green eyes as he reached out and pressed his fingers into his mouth. "Get them nice and wet for me."

Ulquiorra stared up into the blue eyes of the man poised over him and rolled his tongue around his fingers, coating them in his saliva. When Grimmjow removed them, he arched his back and lifted his hips. "I want you inside of me, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and swayed with the emotions that were racking his body. No one had ever looked at him the way Ulquiorra did and said those words. Ulquiorra may not know it, but Grimmjow could see in his eyes how much he wanted him. It meant more then he could ever know. Grimmjow opened his eyes again and gently pressed a finger inside of the body under him. Ulquiorra groaned softly and shifted his hips. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels odd. But not bad. Don't stop."

Grimmjow nodded and began to move his finger in and out. He slowly added a second finger and began to open his body in earnest when Ulquiorra moaned and his eyes fluttered closed. Once the third finger was added and he thought the man was ready he withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his throbbing cock against the hole. "If it hurts, tell me and I will stop to let you adjust. Don't try to push past the pain. I don't want to tear you because you aren't relaxed enough."

"I will." He pressed his hips down and felt himself stretch as the thick head of Grimmjow's cock started to enter him. He braced his hands on the mans thighs and spread his legs wider. "No more talking."

Grimmjow pressed forward until Ulquiorra gasped and dug his fingers into his thighs as the head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle. His legs tightened around him and shook from the pain. "Tell me when to move again." Ulquiorra swallowed and nodded, his breathing slowing slightly as the pain began to fade. "Take a deep breath and let your body relax. I wont move again until you are ready."

Ulquiorra kept his right hand on Grimmjow's thigh but lifted his left over his head and balled his hand into his shirt that was laying above his head. The pain was gone and he was left with the odd feeling of something being inside of him. "You can move now."

Nodding, Grimmjow pressed forward again. He was still tight, but his body was no longer fighting him. He groaned when he sank completely in and stopped. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ulquiorra panted and spread his legs again. "Fuck me, Grimmjow." He moaned as Grimmjow withdrew and slowly pressed into him again. "Faster." He withdrew again and slammed himself back in. The both cried out from the feeling.

Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's left leg and put it over his shoulder. The man hooked his foot behind his neck and used the leverage to lift his hips as Grimmjow began to move faster and harder in and out of him.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe the noises he was making. He was groaning and panting and moaning out loud with every thrust of Grimmjow's body into his. But he couldn't help it. He had never known anything could feel so incredibly good. When Grimmjow's hand wrapped around his weeping cock, he cried out and arched his back. His body convulsed as he shot ribbons of thick, white fluid up his chest.

Grimmjow's cry followed almost immediately after Ulquiorra's. The man came as soon as he had grabbed his cock and his body tightened even more around his own. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he came inside of his lover.

Ulquiorra grunted when Grimmjow's body collapsed onto his. He wrapped his arms around him and slowly disentangled his legs from around his body. His body was shaking, and he could feel the other mans doing the same. He turned his head and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's forehead. "I think I liked that better then having your mouth on me."

Grimmjow laughed, making Ulquiorra moan and shift his hips. "We can do it again anytime you want."

Ulquiorra sighed and gently ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. "You have made me feel more then I have ever felt before. As good as it felt, I don't think I could ever do it with anyone but you."

Grimmjow looked up into bright green eyes and smiled the soft smile a man gives the one who owns his heart. "I love you, Ulquiorra. I don't ever want to be with anyone but you again. And I will kill anyone else who tries to touch me again. I will kill anyone who tries to touch you."

"I would do the same. I don't want anyone else to touch your body as I have."

"Do you love me?" Grimmjow closed his eyes and ran his lips along the hole in Ulquiorra's chest.

"I do not know what love is. I have never seen it." He touched the side of his lovers face gently and lifted his eyes back to his own. "I care for you. And I want you. Is that love?"

"Yes. That is love." Grimmjow lifted his face and kissed the other man gently.

"Then, yes. I love you. And I will only ever feel the way I do when I am with you."


End file.
